


Earthbound 4D (CTF, Cock Merge, Shota, Hyper, Cock Worship)

by KixonRuut



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother 4
Genre: Cock Transformation, Frottage, M/M, Merge, cock tf, ctf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Remember, no cumming till the end





	Earthbound 4D (CTF, Cock Merge, Shota, Hyper, Cock Worship)

You come home on a Friday night to find a large box at your doorstep. Wow, these Oculus guys were fast at delivery, you didn't expect it till next week! You take it inside to your computer and eagerly unbox it. There it is in all it's glory, the Oculus Rift CE (Consumer Edition), finally ready for the public! Virtual reality is finally here, and enjoyable by the public. Will it live up to the hype? You somehow doubt it'll live up to the impossible expectations of the virtual reality fiction, but are eager to try it.

The first one or two hours isn't easy, but you finally managed to get the thing working on your PC, and have run all the calibrations. You look up some Oculus apps on the internet, and check out the games first. You see some pretty good looking first person shooters and fantasy tech demos, but they aren't what you want to enter the world of virtual reality with. As you scroll down, you see a project called “EARTHBOUND 4D”, with a Youtube embed. Apparently someone had recreated the entire world of Earthbound in the Oculus Rift! It looks beautiful in the trailer, still retaining the 16-bit aesthetics that made Earthbound a classic. You notice it's even multiplayer, and can't wait to play! You download it relatively quickly, and double click the Earthbound 4D icon on your Desktop. A message on the screen says “PLEASE PUT ON OCULUS RIFT NOW”, and you do so.

You find yourself in Onett, and it's unlike anything you've done before. The fact that it's all your eyes can see completely 100% immerses you and tricks you into thinking you're really there, standing outside the drug store. You look around and try to move your in-game arms, and remember this isn't real. You awkwardly feel for your mouse and keyboard so you can move around this place. You walk near the store window and catch your face, you're Ness! It's strange to see his face not match yours, in appearance or expression. Out of the store come 3 other players, using the avatars of Ninten, Lucas and Travis (Mother 4). The Lucas player speaks with a speaker icon appearing above his head, telling you to come with him, that they were going to explore the town. You do so.

It's amazing to see what has been done by whoever made this world. Although there's no battling, all the NPCs in the town are accurate to what they would say in the SNES game if you clicked on them. You've been playing for about an hour, just exploring and talking to the players, getting to know them, although no-one else seems to be on this server... You walk up the hill with your new friends to Ness's House and it has been perfectly recreated, although you can't enter it. You continue up the hill to the meteor, and see a player using a Mother 2 Porky (or as he was called in Earthbound, Pokey) avatar holding a remote control. “Hey guys, I'm the admin for this server, I've just finished implementing a new feature that will teleport us to other parts in the game, check this out!” He presses a button and the meteor starts to glow and shoots a yellow beam into the 16-bit sky. You, your friends and Pokey all stand on the meteor, and Pokey presses another button on the remote. He laughs maniacally as you... begin to lose consciousness... ness... ness... A flash of light engulfs the entire world...

You wake up, it must have all just been a bad dream. You find yourself in a small circular well lit metallic area, with a tube in the middle. You look around and see your recently acquired friends, Ninten, Lucas and Travis, tied to chairs set up against the walls, set up like the directions of a compass in the circular room. They look a lot more realistic now, like someone has changed the 16 bit models into Smash Bros style models. You try and speak out to them, but you appear to have tape on your mouth, and note that they do too. You reach up to take it off... but you can't your arms are bound. You realise you've been trying to struggle your digital arms, and try to move your real arms... but you don't have them. You don't seem to exist in the real world anymore, you can feel yourself breathing through... Ness's nose? You scream but it only comes out muffled against the tape, and you notice the significantly higher pitched voice coming out of your throat. Your heart starts racing, this is no dream. You can't feel your Oculus, only your now circular head. The others start trying to scream against their tape, and smoke starts billowing from the center of the room as the lights dim and smoke billows, smoke with a strange unknown scent...

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE GREAT POKEY!” screams a voice from the speakers, and Pokey erupts from the smoke wearing only cupid wings, clearly naked aside from that. Strange music starts playing from the speakers. This is way too uncomfortable, you keep trying to wake up and take off the Oculus... but it isn't happening. “You're probably so worried and confused right now, let me fix you up...” Pokey takes out a ray gun and presses some switches on it, and points it ant Ninten, now trying to scream through his tape. “Hmm, let's take care of you first... oh ho ho!” He fires it, and all that is left of Ninten is his clothes, with a little bright purple thing you can't quite make out resting on it. Pokey holds it up, and you see it is a dildo, about the size and shape of an adult males penis. You're horrified... Pokey screams boomingly, "I know you have telepathy, or something, so just try and call for help, you pathetically weak heroes of so-called justice!" and laughs. Ness was psychic, right? You try and move your mind's eye... and it reaches the object held in Pokey's arm.

“Ness! Lucas! Travis! Anybody! Help me...” You can't do anything but hear his mental screams come from the grotesque object. “I'm.... changing... I can't feel anything...” The dildo is squirming, trying to keep it's humanity. You want to look away, but you can't... something is locking your head in, and you can't seem to shut your eyes, possibly from the disgust of what is going on, or maybe some other supernatrual force... You can feel Ninten fading from the room... “Guys... Everything feels, so … NEW... every fibre against me is just... HNNG... SO FUCKING HOT!... I cant take it I cant take it I cant take it ICANTTAKEIT... I'M SO FUCKING HARD STICK ME SOMEWHERE I WANT TO LOVE YOU ALL~” You hear a mental scream, and can't feel his presence anymore. The dildo quivers for the last time.

Pokey taunts you and the others, yet mercifully rips your tape off. “What did you do to Ninten!” You scream in your new, unexpectedly high pitched voice. “And what did you do to me? Why can't we escape!” Porky smirks. “Huh? That dildo's name is Ninten? It's name was Ninten? That almost sounds like a person's name! But now it's my dildo. Not even a fragment of life remains inside it.” Pokey shoves the dildo (was it even right to call him Ninten anymore?) in his pocket and reapplies the tape to your mouth. “And who's this boy? I havn't seen you around these parts... “Let's get you more acquainted with your new friends, eh?” Porky switches some options on the gun and fires it at Travis, leaving only a cock about the size of the dildo, this time flesh colored. Travis had become a sentient detached penis, this one shaped more proportionally to what his Travis-avatar would've had. Was that even an avatar anymore? You can feel the presence of Travis in your mind again...

“OH GOD WHAT IS THIS” screams Travis. “I didn't need this today... I just wanted to try a new game... it tingles... all over...” The penis quivers in Pokey's hands. “This one seems a bit more lively... Feel this, Travis? No-one will help you now! Ha ha ha haah...” Pokey walks over to Lucas, who starts screaming again. Pokey starts to jack off the penis, and you feel Travis breaking in your mind “It's too much, TOO MUCH!!! JOIN ME LUCAS! JOIN ME NESS! I LOVE YOU POKEY KEEP DOING THIS AAAUGH~” You hear another horrifying scream, and then can't feel his presence. The penis cums all over Lucas, and he too changes into a cock, softly landing on his clothes. “Why not call your mommy, Ness! Say, "Mommy! Daddy! I'm so frightened! I think I'm gonna wet my pants!"

An erection rages against your shorts, you're starting to find this... hot. Pokey sees it and laughs, placing the physically spent (and no longer sentient, it seems) cock-forms of Ninten and Travis into the circular pad he came into the room from, and presses another button. The pipe raises up again, fills with water and the two cocks start to swell and get bigger, until they're about as big as humans, frotting against each other, one a purple dildo that once contained Ninten, and one a hyper penis that was once Travis, quickly regaining an erection even after being so spent from before. This just makes you harder. “Heh heh heh heh. You must really be at the end of your rope. You're finding this extremely hot now, aren't you?” You can hear Lucas still alive as the cock in Pokey's hand, he appears more adult proportioned than Travis was, even sporting some blonde hairs. “Ness... He's about to make me cum... I can't wait for you to join me... I love this... I don't EVER want to go back...” Pokey rips your clothes off forcefully, and sees your penis pointing upwards and throbbing. “Let's let you and Lucas get better acquainted...” He holds Lucas's penis body against the base of your penis... Lucas dwarfs your size. Pokey puts his hand over your chest. “You know, your heart is beating incredibly fast.”

All you can see is the huge cocks of Ninten and Travis across the room from where your head is constricted. All you can feel is Lucas's penis against yours. All you can hear in your mind is Lucas screaming at you... “OH GOD NESS YOUR COCK IS SO BEAUTIFUL, ALL I WANT TO DO IS BE AGINST IT FOREVER... I'M GONNA CUM... I'M GONNA BECOME RAW SEXUAL ENERGY... I LOVE YOU AND DON'T REGRET ANYTHI~” Pokey yanks back the convulsing Lucas, takes off his robe and lets it's cum get all over him. All you want is that cum... If Travis's cum made Lucas change, then it would've done the same to you... your cock is pre-ing like a mother fucker, and you are praying that jack you off more... “Couldn't quite finish up Ness? Find this hot and wanna get in on the action?” Pokey throws the spent Lucas cock into the pipe, now open near the top. Lucas expands and joins the others as hyper detached penises sentiently frotting, all three of their cock heads almost bursting out of the pipe. “I always disliked you the most Ness. Never letting me play with you, always trying to leave my house early... Yet now you want me so bad, don't you?” Pokey's small penis is twitching magically. “Oh yeah, I got that cum all over me... I'd love for you to join me and the others in the tank, but I don't think you deserve it. Come and get me, loser! Spankety, spankety, spankety!” Pokey climbs up into the tank and just as he's about to fall in, completely becomes nothing but a penis.

You can't take anymore. The wind of the laboratory is almost enough to make you cum, but you just don't have enough stimulation. Pokey's small flaccid cock hasn't even hit the water yet, and is just resting on top of the three frotting helmets of Ninten, Lucas and Travis. “Hey Ness, you didn't think I'd leave you so soon?” you hear in your mind, unmistakeably Pokey's voice. “Mmm, this feels so good, and all your friends would love you to join us... Their minds are gone, nothing but lust after they came... don't you want to be that too? Of course I can handle such pleasures. I've gone through time and space so many times I haven't aged like a normal person. But despite that, I'm still the same kid at heart! Is that funny? It is, isn't it? Does it make you laugh?” Pokey finally starts to gets hard and is flipped upside down in the convulsing, wedged balls up between the urethras of the other three. All 4 of the cocks continue to throb, giving their love to each other, until they all at once burst. With their hardening cock veins, the pipe in the middle bursts and you are covered in a mixture of semen and the growing liquid. It's finally time, you think...

You can feel nothing but your cock anymore, and it's fucking huge. Like Lucas, you have the shape and lust of an adult penis. You can feel the equally big Lucas and Ninten at your sides, and the smaller Travis shota cock above you, and on your tip, the smallest cock of Pokey. You want to be with your friends closer though... you need to be closer... even to Pokey. Pokey changes back into a human, at least you assumed that's what happened because you can't feel his cock on your cockhead anymore. “Hehe, I can hear you loud and clear Ness, and I can tell your friends are all thinking the same thing. I guess I can let you experience this, you've been so good to me lately.” You can feel yourself spinning... you feel yourself joining with your friends. “Hey Ness! It's you again, come join us in pure lust...” you hear Ninten say. “Yeah, we're all gonna be one beautiful cock!” Travis thinks. “I love all you guys, I can't wait~” Lucas says, and your world changes again to black. You all become one.

With each of the four boys, Pokey's cock get's bigger by about half an inch. The previously small boy was now at least looking standard sized down there, and he smirked to himself. He could feel all four of the boys in his cock, so happy to be where they were, so happy that he was hard once again. “Now do you see?! Now do you understand the happiness Master Porky bears now that he's Godlike?” Pokey thinks. He can feel the lust filled boys in his cock doing nothing but agreeing, and wanting to be milked. It's impossible to tell the boys apart anymore, but Pokey can feel Ness strongest of all as he jacked off. He climaxed and with Ness finally feeling an orgasm in his cock form, his transformation was permanent. All four of the boys were sealed forever in Pokey's cock, and they couldn't be happier. Pokey would continue to play with them every day, and maybe tomorrow add some new boys to his cock, any that came along into this “VR Link”. He thought this would never stop and the ever growing melded mind in Pokey's dick would keep worshipping him as their leader... Truly now, if he kept this up, everyone who didn't like him would be gone... they would all be safe with him, forever... He was going to have a lot of fun in the Absolutely Safe Capsule when everything was over, with all the boys across Eagleland loving him. Pokey went upstairs to bed spent and fell straight asleep with these beautiful thoughts in mind, and the singularity in his cock couldn't wait for him to wake up so Master Pokey would play with them again.


End file.
